The Looney Tunes Annual Christmas Spectacular
The Looney Tunes Annual Christmas Spectacular is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 3 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a Christmas special and serving as the Season 3 finale. Plot Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are hosting their new annual Christmas spectacular to everyone on live television. This Christmas special consists of fourteen sketches with four classic Christmas songs in some scenes. Sketches Opening *'Plot': During the introduction, Bugs and Daffy introduce the first sketch, when Montana Max arrives in a wheelchair. Bugs tells Monty he's late and Monty tells him and Daffy he was skiing in Aspen with Morgan Fairchild and broke his leg. Because of his broken leg, Bugs and Daffy cut him from the special. To get revenge, Monty decides to sabotage the special, but every attempt backfire at him thought the special, injuring him. *'Characters': TBA. ''The Carrotcracker'' *'Plot': In a retelling of The Nutcracker, Clara (Lola) recieves from her guardian (Wile E.) a carrotcracker (Bugs) who she desires to be real, being shrinked to his size. When she's kidnapped by the Mouse King (The Brain) and his idiotic sidekick (Pinky), the Carrotcracker with the help of the Sugar Plum Wizard (Daffy) must save her. To avoid their victory, the Mouse King sends his troops lead by guards Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg to capture them, but they failed because of their incompetence. *'Characters': TBA. ''Twas' the Day Before Christmas'' *'Plot': The Warners and Dr. Scratchansniff star in their interpretation of the Clement Moore poem A Visit from St. Nicholas. *'Characters': TBA ''A Christmas Duck'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': TBA. ''TBA'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': TBA. ''TBA'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': TBA. ''TBA'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': TBA. ''TBA'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': TBA. ''TBA'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': TBA. ''TBA'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': TBA. ''TBA'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': TBA. ''TBA'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': TBA. ''Noel'' *'Plot': The Warners do a rather bizarre parody of the Christmas carol The First Noel. *'Characters': TBA Ending *'Plot': The entire The New Looney Tunes Show cast (except Montana Max, who is the star on top of the Christmas Tree, as he is unable to escape from Elmyra) all sing the song Just One Person from both the stage musical and the animated TV special versions of Snoopy!!! The Musical ''for the finale. After the song ends, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck said goodbye to the audience and wishes them a Merry Christmas. Characters *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Sylvester Junior (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Henery Hawk (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Road Runner (voiced by Frank Welker) *The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Cool Cat (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Hector the Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker) *Babbit and Catstello (voiced by Billy West and Jim Cummings, respectively) *Hubie and Bertie (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Goofy Gophers (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell) *Squeaks the Squirrel (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Tina Russo (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong) *Aoogah (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah) *Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Granny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Miss Prissy (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Marvin the Martian (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Colonel Rimfire (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Bunny and Claude (voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) *Witch Hazel (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Rocky and Mugsy (voiced by Jim Cummings and Frank Welker, respectively) *Gossamer (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Billy West) *Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius) *Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker) *Sweetie (voiced by Candi Milo) *Calamity Coyote (voiced by Frank Welker) *Little Beeper (voiced by Frank Welker) *Gogo Dodo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer) *Montana Max (voiced by Danny Cooksey) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Thaddeus Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Hello Nurse (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Ralph T. Guard (voiced by Frank Welker) *Pinky and the Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) *Slappy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner) *Skippy Squirrel (voiced by ) *Rita (voiced by Bernadette Peters) *Runt (voiced by Frank Welker) *Minerva Mink (voiced by ) *Steven Spielberg (voiced by Frank Welker) * (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *The Announcer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) Quotes *"Live from the Warner Bros. Studio Lot in Burbank, California, it's the ''The Looney Tunes Annual Christmas Spectacular with your hosts Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck" - The Announcer. *"Hello, everyone! And welcome to The Looney Tunes' Annual Christmas Spectacular! I'm your host, Bugs Bunny!" - Bugs Bunny. *"And I am your co-host, Daffy Duck!" - Daffy Duck. Trivia *Santa Claus's voice is similar to the one of . *The song Just One Person''', '''the final number from both the stage musical and the animated TV special versions of ''Snoopy!!! The Musical ''was used as the finale for this Christmas special. *This is the final episode with Cartoon Network's animation budget cuts. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Half-hour specials Category:Christmas Specials